The present invention relates to a novel device for filling and/or adding water to an aquarium or Ecolarium without disturbing the landscaping or waterscaping.
While some people have used stones or plates in the bottom of the aquarium to keep from churning up the gravel, nowhere have I heard of any manufactured device to prevent the pitting and churning of the sand layer or uprooting plants as water is poured into the aquarium. While setting a plate or cup into the bottom of an aquarium relieves this problem somewhat, one must still reach down into the aquarium filled with water to retrieve this plate, thus getting water up to the elbows which drips on furniture and floor when the arm and plate are removed. My novel device eliminates the unsatisfactory conditions created by direct pouring into the aquarium or the plate and cup method and since the invention of the Ecolarium there is an even greater need for my invention since the Ecolarium is twice as tall as an aquarium and the water level is only half way up which means quite a drop for water that is poured in to fill and/or add water to the Ecolarium. I feel aquarists and Ecolarists would appreciate my invention and should know about it and it meets all of the patent requirements of being new and novel.
The general object of this invention therefore is a means by which one can add water to a aquarium like container without uprooting plants or turning other objects or decorations over. Another object of this invention is the elimination of water spots on the glass from splashing water.